


What's Wrong With You?

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossover, F/M, Gen, multi-fandom - Freeform, paixaocrack rpg verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evening, post Truth Potion. Hayate & Soma discuss Mina and Hayate gets a bit philosophical. :o</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Wrong With You?

Hayate and Soma stood on the penthouse garden of the hotel overlooking the city as the painted smiling sun set and the mystically painted moon rose. The azure-eyed wind knight was at the point where he was sick of the reincarnate Dracula staring at the wall in the lobby incapable of saying anything truly worthwhile when in company. 

“You’re Soma and Dracula. We established that months ago. I don’t see how you can stay stuck on something so trivial. She doesn’t seem to care about it, why do you linger on that fact?” 

“…You weren’t there....” The white-haired young man’s eyes broke away from the knight’s gaze and turned to look over the city.

“No, I wasn’t. If you don’t tell me why you hesitate, it’s not going to help matters. I’m trying to help.” Hayate stared out over the city, following the other's gaze. _I wish Sasame was here...He’d know what to do…He’s good at this. I’ve never been good at reading people or talking like this._

“I learned everything in the Master’s Chamber at Dracula’s Castle...His power is in my soul. But, an evil spirit came into me the whole while I was at the castle, knowing I was the one who would be Dracula. I…It changed me when I learned everything. I talked to her…She was scared of me.” 

The Wind Knight gave Soma a nod of both encouragement and acknowledgement, “And?” 

“I…” Soma paused, looking more toward his feet, “I asked her if she’d still like me if I changed. She said she might not…and repeatedly said she was scared of the look in my eyes.” 

Hayate gave a small smile to Soma, “Everyone is scared when something familiar changes. We don’t want to give up on the memories of that past perfection. The times when we didn’t know things.”

Soma was quiet and the knight continued, “However, I think you’ve both grown from that point in time. She still hasn’t left you yet, has she? That says something about the kind of girl she is, Soma." 

"But…"

"There shouldn’t be a ‘but’ in it, Soma. You both deserve to be happy. She does make you happy, doesn’t she?"


End file.
